A New Year
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus went home for Christmas break and now all he wanted to do was to stay home. A home that was much further away than most knew. Since promises and obligations brought him back to Hogwarts, he had to bring a bit of his home back with him. Written for Yengirl for the Chinese New Year. AR End of the First War.


_AN: This is written for Yengirl. I know that it is not what we discussed, but as I started writing it Severus made demands. I hope you enjoy. __Gong Xi Fa Cai! (Thanks for showing me that.)_

_This was originally going to be unbeta-ed, but Yengirl decided to beta her own present. Thank you so-o-o much, ladio. You made this immensely better. _

_Also, this was written for Severus' first year teaching, which would have been 1981-1982. So, he is celebrating the 1982 Year of the Dog. I wanted to write one for the current Year of the Snake, but our dearest Potions Master was very insistent. _

_I hope all who celebrate the Chinese New Year have a fabulous time! _

_A New Year _

Severus closed his trunk with a sigh. He didn't want to go back to Scotland. Looking out the window, he watched the mists roll over the damp ground. Hogwarts was going to have snow on the ground, and the only mist there would be from the remaining students' breath.

"Severus."

Severus turned towards the soft voice. "Lui, thank you for letting me come."

The Chinese man smiled slightly. "You are family, Severus." He gestured towards the grounds. "This is your home as much as it is mine."

Severus turned and leaned against the windowsill. All he could see was trees playing in the mist, but his mind played the old memories out before his inner eye.

He was playing next to the river's edge when he first meet Lui. The Sung family had been touring the magical places in the United Kingdom and got turned about. Somehow, and Severus still wasn't certain how, they ended up near Spinner's End. He spent the morning playing with Lui and helping the adults figure out where they were at. He was a scrawny six year old and Lui was a well fed six year old. Together, they had run up and down the river bank, throwing sticks into the murky water, and Lui had taught him how to make leaf boats using nothing but hand movements. By the end of that day, he had made a fast friend in Lui, despite not being able to converse in each other's language.

A month later, Severus had seen Lui next to the river again, but his family was nowhere to be found. It turned out that Lui had gotten lost, but he remembered how to get to Severus' town. Severus hid his friend in his room and snuck food for him from the kitchen. Over the next several days he made sure that Lui had food and shelter while they tried to figure out how to contact the rest of the Sung family. They eventually slipped out and trekked to the nearest public Owlery. With some scrounged up money, they sent their message and Lui's family arrived that evening.

Severus had been sure it was the last time he would see them. His house was not the most hospitable place.

When the Sungs showed up in the middle of summer, he was shocked. He wasn't shocked when his parents never noticed that he disappeared for an entire week.

It had become a tradition from that summer on. He always found a way to meet up with the Sung family. Even Lily had had no idea where he went that week. During the summer before his first year of Hogwarts, the Sung family declared him one of their own. The year he became an orphan they made his status in their family official.

Severus looked down at his left arm and the covered ugly stain that marred it. He had fled from the United Kingdom as soon as he could. The Death Eater trials were still going on. Even though Dumbledore had vouched for him, the atmosphere was tense. The hatred and suspicion directed at him was palpable. "I wouldn't blame you if you disowned me."

Lui moved to rest a hand on Severus' arm, purposefully covering the Dark Mark. "We understand and accept what you did. Both wrong and right. You've balanced the two."

Severus looked at the long thin hand resting on his arm before staring back out the window. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here."

Lui shifted his gaze to take in the mist instead of his brother. "You cannot. It has been wonderful having you here. I've missed you since you returned to England."

"Scotland. I'm teaching at Hogwarts and it is in Scotland. I should have taken Master Cheng up on his offer to stay here."

"Master Cheng would have worked you hard. You know that the seers said that you needed to return. That your part is not finished. Master Cheng will be here when you are done. And I know that he is sending scrolls and research for you to complete." Lui grinned at Severus' expression.

Severus tried not to grimace at the amount of work that was filling his bag. When he had refused to go for his Advanced Mastery under Master Cheng's tutelage, the ancient man had dismissed it, and then proceeded to give him a massive amount of work to take with him all the same. It was a well kept secret since Master Cheng was not known for accepting correspondent apprentices.

Severus had turned the work in the moment he made it to the Sung's family home for the Christmas holiday. Master Cheng had ripped it apart and Severus had spent the first week trapped in the Master's lab correcting all his mistakes. The ancient Potions Master told everyone that he was just making use of the young man's skills while he could. If Lui and the rest of the family suspected they were master and apprentice, no questions were ever asked.

"Yes, he is. Master Cheng insists on making me work hard whether I am here or not. He likes that I have access to the Hogwarts' library." Severus sighed and turned back around, causing Lui's hand to fall. "I will go because I promised."

"And a Sung always keeps their promises." Lui headed towards the door. "Now come eat."

It was during breakfast the next morning that Lui's eyes widened and stared at Severus. "You are coming home for New Year's Eve, right?"

Severus' chopsticks stopped mid motion as he calculated the time difference. He would have to plan on getting sick so that he could make it. "Of course I will be. I'll just have to take the day off."

Lui narrowed his eyes. "You cannot get sick again. Not when you are supposed to be the teacher. Mom and Dad forgave that tactic while you were a student, especially since you kept your grades up and did your work while you were here. But they won't now that you will be harming the education of many students that are entrusted to you. We, or at least I, will be coming to visit _you_ the weekend after the New Year. Be prepared. I'll let you know how many people to expect closer to the time."

Glaring into the twinkling black eyes, Severus conceded. Fooling Dumbledore would have been hard anyway. And he had no wish to make himself truly sick.

(Ò.Ô)

Severus glared about the dank smelling dungeon as he strode through the dark corridors. The Lunar New Year was in less than two weeks and his quarters were not in order. Shutting the door behind him, he called upon the help that he could trust. "Tippy."

A small brown eyed house elf appeared. "Tippy is here, Professor Snape, sir. "

Severus crouched down so that he was eye level with the elf. "Tippy, I need your help, but no one but us can know."

Tippy's eyes widened. She normally helped Professor Snape in his lab and was one of the few who knew that the youngest Professor was nice in his own way under his hostile exterior. "Tippy will try, Professor Snape, sir."

"You will need some help, but they have to abide by my rule. No one but you, me and them can know what is going on." He waited until she nodded to explain. "We need to get ready for the New Year." At her puzzled look, he proceed to explain.

(Ò.Ô)

The Slytherins were the first to notice the changes. The entire dungeon was squeaky clean. Not a speck of dust, mold, or mildew was to be seen. Lucky Bamboo plants appeared on the mantles and in the corners of the common room and were soon followed by mini orange potted plants.

The staff were the next since more bamboo and potted plants made their way into the now completely clean staffroom.

The rest of the student body noticed when the same plants appeared in different professors' classrooms.

The changes became the topic of the staff meeting when small decorative red envelopes started appearing in random places, affixed to walls and doors.

"Headmaster," Minerva tapped her fingers on the table as she frowned at the bamboo that was sitting on it. "what is the meaning of this?"

Albus looked at each of his teachers, trying to gauge how everyone was taking this surprise. As he expected, Severus was lightly glaring at everyone, Filius looked curious, Pomona was studying the new plants, and the others looked to him to tell him what the occasion was. He just wished he knew. "I don't know, Minerva. But it isn't harming anyone. The students seem to be enjoying the mystery. Some of them have even started collecting the different types of envelopes, getting all the different designs. I hear that they are in almost as much demand as Chocolate Frog cards, and that the trading for some of the more unusual ones is getting quite fierce."

Filius leaned forward eagerly. "My research seems to indicate that the school is preparing for the Chinese New Year. The red envelopes are common during that time in their culture."

Babbling smiled as she leaned back. "Such a Gryffindorish holiday."

Severus glared at her. _'It is not. Red is for good fortune and protection. And it is not a Gryffindor red. Why is no one mentioning the plants or the cleaning? They are just fixated on a color.'_

Minerva's frown lightened. "It is, isn't it. There is even gold trim on the envelopes." Turning to Filius, she asked him to explain more.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to do much more research." He wasn't going to tell her that he was content with what he had found out. And his time was really tight at the moment.

Albus smiled at them, a light twinkle in his eyes. He loved celebrating things, and that they were celebrating New Year's once again was fine by him. "And now that that is solved, let us talk about the business at hand."

(Ò.Ô)

Severus paced about his room, potion vial in hand. If he took it now, he would be too sick to do anything tomorrow. Then, once he escaped Poppy, he could leave, take the antidote, and be home before dinner started.

He popped the cork and lifted the vial to his mouth.

_'You cannot get sick again.'_

As Lui's admonishing voice echoed though his mind, he corked the vial. _'I want to go home. This will be the first reunion dinner I'll miss since I joined the family. It's a Sunday. I don't have to be here. I can get back early enough to be ready for class tomorrow. '_

He lifted the vial again and contemplated the contents. Then he sighed. Wrapping his fingers around it, hiding the contents, he thrust it deep into his pocket. He knew that he wouldn't use it. He couldn't. The family would know.

Calling Tippy, he made sure she knew to have the curtains and tapestries cleaned by tomorrow evening. After that, he headed to his lab to make sure that his ingredients were prepared for the next week.

(Ò.Ô)

By dinner time the next day, the word had made it about the castle.

"Stay out of Professor Snape's way."

"Do not even catch his eye. You might just get hexed."

"If you speak you will definitely will lose points, and maybe get a detention."

The Slytherins were the only one who didn't have to worry about that last part. Tthey never mentioned that they were worried about the chores that they would be assigned in the common room.

Albus watched the newest professor, taking in the foul mood that he was in. There was a memory that was niggling the back of his mind that refused to come out. It took Filius' question for him to remember.

Filius leaned close to Snape so the students wouldn't be able to see what he was asking. "Are you coming down with your seasonal cold?"

Comprehension dawned on the faces of the professors who had taught the Potions Master a few years back. Snape was fighting his annual cold.

Severus tightened his fingers around the fork and glared at the golden plate. _'At least the color is right.' _

Shifting his glare to the Charms Master, he realized that they were expecting him to get sick. He could have gone and not one would have been the wiser. "I've taken a potion that I brewed to help with it. Thank you." The entire sentence was bit out. He shifted his eyes to rest on the Headmaster, awaiting the signal that would bring dinner.

It was Vector that commented on the food. It wasn't often that they had fish and prawns for dinner. "Headmaster, what if one of the students are allergic to the prawns?"

Severus bit back a growl and loaded his plate. He had spent most of yesterday and today making the potion for just that possibility. He focused on the food and ignored whatever Dumbledore answered. It was good to have rice instead of the normal potatoes tonight. As he tasted the fish, he fought back a smile. The house elves, which by this point were all involved, had done a fine job.

With his eyes closed and his head down, Severus could almost hear the lilt of laughing banter between parents and siblings, spoken in Mandarin instead of the noise from the student table. He kept his head tilted down for most of the meal.

Filius cast a side glance at Snape. No matter what the man said, Filius knew that the newest professor was not himself that evening. Deciding not to mention it again, he instead met Minerva and Pomona's eyes. With that look they agreed to watch over the Slytherin table for him.

(Ò.Ô)

The next morning, Severus opened the package that had arrived for him two days ago. Inside was a brilliant red silk shirt with a Mandarin collar and frog buttons, and new trousers.

After dressing in the new outfit, he settled his potions robes over the ensemble, hiding the bright colors under the somber black. _'Just like I am hiding the celebration of this New Year from everyone. It is just as well my normal shirts have high collars too'_

Pushing the negative thoughts away, he headed for the Slytherin common room. Tucked in his robe were enough red tokens for his snakes. Normally he wouldn't worry about having to carry them, but he was the in loco parentis to the children in his house. So, if they said any auspicious four word saying to him, he would be ready. Not that he expected it.

Opening the door, Severus watched as the younger years stared around the room. He gently shut the door behind him and stood in front of it. Looking about, he fought the grin that was trying to erupt on his face. Painted dogs of all types and breeds were scampering among red banners hanging around the room. _'I wonder if they hung them in all the common rooms.'_

"Good morning, Professor Snape."

The high childish voice pulled him back from deciding how he could reward the elves. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson."

The bright blue eyes left him and gazed back at the puppy pile that had formed at the end of one of the banners. "Do you know what is going on, sir?"

Severus knew that he was the center of attention at that moment. Most of the Slytherins had made it into the common room by then. "It is the Headmaster's belief that the castle has decided to celebrate the Chinese New Year."

One of the older students smirked. "They need to work on their colors. All this red is just too much." There were sounds of agreement through out the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "At least it is not Gryffindor red. And the color represent prosperity and protection. Something I'm sure a Slytherin can appreciate."

One of the second years picked up a red packet off the table. "So, we should carry a bit of this red with us today. Since it is the new year and we do want prosper in it."

A look of consideration crossed the other children's faces before they started taking the decorations apart.

Before they could get too far, Severus stopped them. "Instead of ruining the castle's work, you can use these."

He pulled out the red packets that he had brought with him. True, they hadn't used an auspicious saying, but he could not expect them to know that. Besides, he didn't want Tippy's and the other elves' work decimated. He had fifteen days to enjoy it.

It was one of the seventh years that took the first one, giving his Head of House a curious look when the professor handed it to him with both hands. "Happy New Year, Professor."

Severus smirked. That was close, maybe he could direct them to one of the right phrases. He barely remembered to speak it in English instead of Mandarin. "A Prosperous New Year to you as well, Mr. McMiller."

The teen flashed him a smile. "I like that better than just happy. So, a Prosperous New Year to you, Professor."

He then looked at the packet in his hand and realized that it was completely different than any other that had been found in the school. Eyes widening in excitement, he rushed over to the other seventh years and showed it off.

It took about fifteen minutes, but every Slytherin had wished Severus a Prosperous New Year and received their red packet. He promised himself that he would slowing educate them on other phrases for next year. The students had then pinned their packet to the inside of their school robe where it would not been seen. Severus knew that they would be surprised when they opened them later.

In a hesitant voice Amelia Lane asked the question that was being whispered around the room. "You have obviously researched this, sir. Can you tell us why there are dogs on all the banners? And do you need a bit of red to wear under your robes? I have a small scarf I can lend you." The last part came out in a rush.

Letting his eyes trail over the scampering mutts, he answered her. "I will not require your scarf, Miss Lane. Thank you for the offer. But as you stated, I did research this day." He watched as understanding lit their faces, he had just given them a reason as to why he had a packet for each one of them. "And the Chinese have an animal to represent each year. This year is the year of the Dog."

"Is there a year of the Snake?" It was one of the quiet fifth years that asked.

"Yes, there is. It is the only Hogwarts' house animal that is represented in the Chinese calendar." He took in the glowing faces that reflected pride in their house animal. He then gestured towards the door. "Shall we step into this New Year? It is time for breakfast."

The House of the Snake walked out into the Year of the Dog.

(Ò.Ô)

Once again, the teachers were puzzled. On the side table in the staffroom you normally only found a teapot. Today there were baskets of Mandarin oranges and plates of nuts and biscuits as well.

Serving himself a plate of oranges and biscuits, Severus made a point to sit with the other professors. If he was the parent of his snakes, then the professors were his extended family. He made himself ask each one of them about their day and attempted to learn something new about them. They answered but he could feel their uncertainty.

Severus was glad when it was time to head to his next class and he could escape the stilted conversation.

The rest of the week passed quietly. The Slytherins had thanked him for the monetary token they found in their red packets, and the other professors were getting used to finding snacks in the staffroom.

Saturday finally came and Severus strode down to Hogsmeade. Lui's letter had come during breakfast Wednesday morning. With his extra heavy cloak, scarf and mitten shrunk and in his pocket, he went to meet his brother at The Three Broomsticks.

(Ò.Ô)

The snow swirled about his feet and Lui tucked his hands further into his heaviest cloak which was still far too light for the weather. He thought about stepping into the pub, but he wanted to see Severus coming down the road.

"If you won't come in and warm up, would you like a nice cup of something to keep warm with?" Rosmerta spoke slowly, hoping the Asian would understand her.

Lui looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head no. "I will be fine. He said he would be here shortly."

It took Rosmerta a moment to decipher the heavily accented English. "Okay. But if you get too cold, come in. The fire will knock the chill out of you."

She shook her head as she retreated back into her toasty pub, letting the door close behind her.

Lui looked through the falling snow and hoped Severus was on his way. His eyes were greeted by a rapidly moving black form that quickly grew into a person. Smiling, he moved to meet his brother.

"Severus!"

"Lui, you idiot! It is freezing out here. Why aren't you inside?" Severus didn't even notice that he had switched to Mandarin.

The bite of those words were mitigated by the heavy cloak that was placed on Lui's shoulders. A scarf was then wrapped about his neck and a pair of gloves shoved into his hands. He smiled up into the worried face. "I wanted to see you."

Heaving a sigh, Severus shrank the cloak to fit the smaller man. "Do you wish to walk up to the castle now, or thaw out first?"

Lui started down the path that Severus had just came from. "I'm sure you have hot drinks at your castle."

Severus fell into step beside him. "I missed all of you this week." He watched the snow filling in his footprints. "I could have come. They were expecting me to get sick."

"Mom and Dad would not have seen it that way. You have to be responsible now." Lui pulled the cloak closer to him, his hands buried as deep into the pockets as they could be.

Severus frowned. "The Eve was on Sunday. I could have made it there and been back in time to teach on Monday. The time difference would have allowed it."

Lui just shook his head. "You told them that you were the Head of House and what that meant. And since you could not bring all of the students with you, you had to stay here." Pulling a gloved hand out of his pocket, he rested it on Severus' arm. "But we all missed you sorely."

Severus sighed, tension leaving his shoulders. He knew in his mind that he would be missed, and that was something that warmed his heart. For too long he wasn't missed by the people who should have considered him their most important person. "So, what did everyone do this year?"

Lui started weaving the anecdotes and only stopped when the castle came into view. "You want to leave this place?"

Severus glanced at the look of awe that was on the normally smiling face. He forgot how the first time seeing Hogwarts affected people. "I would much rather be home, at least this week." He nudged Lui to get him moving again. "Now get a move on, it is cold out here. And you, Mr. Chinaman, are not used to it."

"Lead the way, Mr. Englishman." Laughing, Lui followed the billowing robes through the front door.

(Ò.Ô)

It was several hours later, while on a tour of the castle, that Minerva and Filius found them.

Filius glanced at the short Chinese looking man before turning his attention to the taller of the two. "Professor Snape, shall we walk together to the Great Hall?"

Severus frowned. "I informed the Headmaster that I had a guest coming in tonight and would be unable to attend dinner."

Minerva shook her head. "Albus has set an extra seat out for your guest. He did ask when you were going to bring him by to introduce him."

Lui was only slightly amazed at the irritation radiating off Severus. _'Our family is his secret. One that no one here is supposed to know exists.' _

Stepping forward, he looked from Severus to the other two, knowing his adopted brother would understand.

Severus caught the look and nodded just slightly. Moving into a better angle, he gestured with his hand towards Minerva. "Professor Minerva McGonagall," he then indicated Filius in the same manner. "and Professor Filius Flitwick, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Sung Lui."

He then turned to Lui and repeated the introductions.

When Minerva offered her hand, Lui looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

A friendly smile lit Minerva's face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lui."

Severus scowled and cut in before Minerva could continue. "He is Mr. Sung."

Minerva cast a questioning look over at Snape before continuing. "Please excuse me, Mr. Sung. Will you join us for dinner?"

Lui could tell that Severus wanted him to say no, but there was no polite way to decline her invitation. "It would be my pleasure, Professor McGonagall."

Severus knew it was going to happen the moment that Minerva asked. Glaring at her retreating back, he wished he could Obliviate her and Filius so that she would not remember the invitation. Lui was going to be uncomfortable sitting at the head table. Speaking softly, he warned Lui what to expect.

Dinner was uncomfortable for both of them. Severus could tell that Lui was mortified to find himself on display, and Severus was upset at having to put his brother in this predicament. '_Dumbledore had given me permission to take dinner in private tonight. Why did he change his mind?'_

When Dumbledore requested that they retire to his office after dinner, Severus was more than happy to go. With his scowl firmly in place, he didn't give the Headmaster a chance to speak. "Why? You said that I could dine in private with my guest."

Severus ignored the quiet disappointment he could feel coming from Lui. He knew that he should have performed the introductions before starting in.

Albus blinked and then his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, my dear boy. I had forgotten that you had asked. It is so very rare when we have a visitor here that is not from the Ministry, the Board, or an odd reporter. And all of them seem to insist on seeing what is occurring everywhere in the school."

Lui gently cleared his throat. "Master Snape." When he had Severus' attention, he directed his attention to the Headmaster.

Biting back his growl at that tiny reprimand, Severus smoothed out his face and straightened his stance. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I would like to introducing you to Mr. Sung Lui." He turned slightly towards Lui. "Mr. Sung Lui, I am pleased to introduce you to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Through sheer willpower Lui kept his eyes from widening. He never thought that he would be meeting such a famous and powerful wizard.

Albus smiled at the Asian wizard. "I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Sung."

Lui bowed slightly. "As am I, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus offered both men a seat and then tea and lemon drops. Once those formalities were over, he smiled at Mr. Sung. "Mr. Sung, do you by chance know anything about the Chinese New Year?"

Lui refrained from shooting a disbelieving look at Severus before answering. "I do know about my country's New Year, Headmaster Dumbledore. How can I help you with it?"

"It seems as though our castle decided to celebrate it this year. But not one of the professors here seems to know when the New Year starts." Albus watched both of his guests carefully. Neither were showing any knowledge as to what was going on with the castle.

Lui looked down at his folded hands. How could he answer this without exposing the relationship between Severus and himself? He also had to be careful not to indicate that Severus had intimate knowledge of what was going on. _'He thinks the castle is doing this.'_

Looking back up at the older man, Lui phrased his answer carefully. "The New Year started this past Monday, Headmaster. I have no idea why the castle would still be celebrating."

Stroking his beard, Albus considered the answer. He could feel no polite withholding of information in it. Mr. Sung honestly had no idea what was going on with the castle. "Thank you for answering my question." He glanced over at Severus before returning his attention to Mr. Sung. "May I inquire what our esteemed Potions Master needed that called you to our school?"

Lui frowned slightly. "High Potions Master Cheng Jian has requested Master Snape's help with a translation. Master Cheng asked that I deliver the next section of parchment that has been restored and to check on the progress of the section he is working on. They are too precious to travel by any other means."

Albus' surprise was on his face when he looked at Severus. "You are translating a manuscript, Severus?"

Feeling as if they were weaving a tale as complicated as the one he and Lui had created to explain how they ended up in the goldfish pond one summer, Severus nodded yes. "My old Potions Master recommended me to Master Cheng. He contacted me over the summer about starting on the first section. Master Cheng alerted me earlier this week that he was sending Mr. Sung to bring the next section and if possible, collect the one that I am almost finished with."

Lui continued for Severus. "When Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick found us we were discussing where I could stay while I am waiting for Master Snape to finish the last section. It would be much easier for me to stay in Hogmeade than to go home and come back."

"I was about to recommend the Three Broomsticks." Severus looked over at Lui before he continued. "And I will cover the bill as you are waiting on me."

"Nonsense." Albus smiled when they both turned their attention back at him. "Mr. Sung shall stay here. I believe there is a room near your quarters, Severus. Show him there and I'll tell the elves to prepare it."

Lui stood and bowed. "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Severus almost copied Lui's actions. Instead he nodded his thanks before sweeping towards the door.

Albus watched as both men left. It was nice to know that Severus had not cut off all ties with the potions world.

Severus waited until they were in his quarters before he turned to Lui. "Your parents would be very upset if they heard about this."

The memory of swimming in the goldfish pond was visible in both of their eyes. They had woven a tale as air tight as they could to escape getting punished, and had almost gotten away with it, too. Everything had fallen apart when they congratulated themselves on following each other's spoken clues and their spur of the moment story telling abilities, little realizing Dad and Mom were just coming around the corner. The week long chores of cleaning the house and scrubbing the pond under the hot sun had not been fun.

Lui grinned. "Yes, your parents certainly will be. So, we are not going to ever mention it in front of them, near them, or in any place where we it might be overheard and be reported back to them."

Severus nodded. "I do have some notes you can take to Master Cheng."

"And I have your next set of research projects from him." Lui's wide grin softened into a bright happy smile. "So, where am I staying, _big_ brother ?" He made sure to look up at Severus as he emphasized the big.

"Let me show you the way, _little _brother." And Severus made sure to look down at him before heading back out the door.

This was going to be both fun and risky. He could show Lui around the castle and take him out to investigate the Forbidden Forest and see him build his first snowman. The risky part was that they couldn't be caught having too much fun together. They were supposed to be business associates, not friends and especially not brothers. _'Since Lui is training to be a wandcrafter, maybe we can use that to explain the trips into the Forest. Lui will be very interested in the different woods and possible cores we have here.'_

Severus opened the door that was just across the hall and scanned the room for portraits. "We're going to have to develop the rest of your cover."

Sliding past Severus and into the room, Lui moved closer to the lit fireplace. "We have all night." He grinned in anticipation. "It is going to be the best story we ever made."

Severus felt his lips curve into a matching grin. "It is going to have to be. We are going to have to fool one of the smartest wizards around."

Crossing the room, Severus put another log on the fire. Then he stood up and regarded the shorter man before him. A contented smile curved his lips. "I'm glad you're here, Lui."

Returning the smile, Lui nodded. "It's what family is for."


End file.
